


Bit Part

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff with every one of Nanashi's friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kirara Akanagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanashi feels bad about going to the gyaru girls meeting.

As Kirara takes off Nanashi’s wig, gyaru girls meeting over and done with, she asks, “Hey, like, is something up with you?”

“What do you mean?” he asks, tilting his head. “Did I sound weird today? Maybe I actually am getting a cold...”

“Nah, not like physically or anything. Like, you were as chatty as normal at the start of the meeting, but in the middle you just got way quiet,” she says. “Weird not to hear you talking up a storm, gurl. You got something going on?”

“Oh, well…” He fidgets with his hair, trying to think of the right answer for her concerns. “I was having fun like always, but then I realized that everybody there except you thinks I’m a girl, right? Like they think that’s my real hair and my normal voice and everything. And when I thought of it like I was lying to them about who I was, it didn’t feel as fun.”

“Huh. I get you there.” She thinks about it for a few moments, which is a few moments longer than Nanashi’s used to seeing her think about anything. “So you don’t want to be a girl.”

Nanashi shakes his head. “Nope. Sorry about that.”

“But you like wearing that wig and makeup, right?” she asks.

“Sure! It makes me look super cute!” he answers, smiling brightly.

“And you have fun talking to me and the other girls, right?” Kirara asks, pressing on.

“Of course! You’re all great to talk to and it’s a blast being there!” he replies.

“So like, maybe you’re not the right fit for anybody’s group. You’re not a gyaru girl, and you’re a little young to be an onee even if you liked guys, and most guys don’t go around with makeup on unless they’re way into visual kei.” She fluffs up Nanashi’s real hair and grins. “But that’s okay! You do you, gurl. Don’t worry so much about what kind of person people think you are, as long as you’re being yourself.”

“You’re surprisingly good at motivational speeches!” Nanashi pauses for a moment. “But, uh, your friends do think I’m something I’m not, though… It’s still kind of bothering me.”

“Yeah, I guess you can’t get around that. Do you want to tell ‘em?” Kirara asks. “They might get weirded out for a second, but they’ve talked to you a bunch by now, I think they’d still dig your style. ‘Course, I can’t promise anything.”

“I think I’d feel better being honest, too,” he replies. “Okay. Next meeting, I dramatically take off my wig to the shock and awe of everybody there! ...And then if they try to punch me in the face, you’ll protect me!”

“I totally will!” Kirara grins even more widely. “That’s the way to go, now hold still while I get your makeup off or it’s gonna smear everywhere.”

“I dunno,” Nanashi says with a chuckle, “I was thinking I could come home like this one time and give Misane-chan a surprise…”


	2. Haruya Nasuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruya complains about wearing skirts.

After modeling clothes for what seemed like ages, Haruya fidgets with his fingers and asks, “Can we take a break?”

“That’s fine,” Momori says, passing him the clothes he came in with. “You can have ten minutes.”

Haruya breathes a sigh of relief and disappears into the changing room again. When he returns in his normal clothing, he says, “I’m going to get a breath of fresh air.”

“I’ll come with you!” says Nanashi, smiling brightly. “I’m feeling a little stuffy myself!”

Haruya frowns, but doesn’t say anything as the two exit the fashion store.

“You’ve been doing great!” says Nanashi. “Everything looks really good on you, even the skirts. Especially the skirts! You’re super cute!”

“About that…” Haruya looks downwards as he mumbles, “I don’t want to wear stuff like that.”

“Huh?” Nanashi tilts his head to one side. “It’s just to help check out the design. So it’s not like you’re wearing it in public, right?”

“I know, but…” Haruya sighs heavily, looking back at him. “People have already made fun of me for looking so much like a girl. I’m short, and I’m not very muscular or manly. People say I look like a mini version of my mom. So wearing skirts like that… feels bad.”

“Haruya, you could’ve said something!” Nanashi answers, loudly enough to catch the attention of a few passerby for a moment.

Haruya squeaks. “N-not so loud...”

“It’s okay if I do stuff I don’t like for other people, but you should have some pride. If there’s something that makes you feel bad, you refuse. And if people insist, you punch them in the face!” Nanashi continues, only a little softer.

“I think I’d be more likely to hurt myself if I tried to punch someone,” says Haruya.

“Then just say no really loudly! Why’d you let someone like me push you into it?” Nanashi asks.

“Well… we’re friends, aren’t we? And you’re always doing stuff for other people, and for me. So… I want to do things for you too, even if they aren’t things I really like doing.” Haruya looks downwards again.

“...Haruyaaaaaa!” Nanashi hugs Haruya suddenly, causing him to squeak. “You’re so cute!”

“I’m not wearing a skirt right now!” says Haruya, red-faced.

“That’s not what makes you cute!” Nanashi says, not letting go yet. “You’re sweet and helpful and everyone loves you, especially me! You could be wearing a paper sack or nothing at all and you’d still be cute!”

“Th-that’s a really creepy thing to say!” When Nanashi lets go of him, Haruya takes a step back. “Um… but thank you, I guess…?”

“You’re welcome! So, when we go back in, you should tell Momori that you only want to wear the designs with pants. She can try the skirts on Rocca some other time.” Nanashi nods, like it’s decided. “Practice on me. ‘I’m not going to wear any more skirts!’”

“Um… I’m, could I not wear any more skirts, please?” Haruya asked.

“Louder! More firmly! Less polite!”

“I can’t be less polite!”


End file.
